Super shotgun
The super shotgun, also called "combat shotgun" in the manuals or otherwise "double-barreled shotgun" or often abbreviated to "SSG" is a sawed-off, break-action, double-barreled shotgun in contrast to the original shotgun which is pump-action and single-barreled. Notes * Unlike the original shotgun's firing/loading sprites which were created from real photos, the super shotgun's sprites appear to be drawn instead since they lack the light reflections. The brand of shotgun it is based on is a Stoeger Coach Gun. * When a player has both the shotgun and the super shotgun, the 3 key will toggle between the two weapons. However, the number "3" in the ARMS section of the status bar responds only to the original shotgun, and will not light if the player has only the super shotgun. This behavior is exclusive to Doom II. If the super shotgun is somehow introduced in a level for the first Doom, the weapon may be picked up, appearing on the marine's hands, but cannot be selected afterward once the user chooses another available weapon, or the player runs out of shells. * In the PlayStation and Saturn ports of Doom, the super shotgun takes up a number "4" slot in the ARMS section, making a total of 8 numbers present instead of 7. In that regard, the super shotgun appears next when cycling through the weapons in those ports, as well as Doom 64. However, while weapons have to be cyclically accessed in the Xbox version of Doom II (from the Xbox port of Doom 3), the super shotgun instead sits between the Chainsaw and the Fist (the list from start to finish goes: Fist, Pistol, Shotgun, Chaingun, Rocket Launcher, Plasma Gun, BFG9000, Chainsaw, Super Shotgun, and back to Fist) * In Doom RPG, It is found in a secret room in Ore Processing, supposedly a gift from one staffmember to another because the said gifter could not get a gaming console. He describes the shotgun as "something less 'virtual'." * In the Saturn port, the super shotgun is reloaded much faster than in other ports. *In Doom Classic, the super shotgun appears on the weapons list as "dblshotgun", but it is not possible to get the super shotgun in the original Doom. However, in the PS and Saturn Port, it can be used in Ultimate Doom by using the 'All Weapons' cheat code. *In contrast to all of the other weapons, the super shotgun is the only one that is actually reloaded. This would mean the Pistol's magazine can hold 200 Bullets (400 with Backpack) The default shotgun can hold 50 Shells, (100 with Backpack) and the Rocket Launcher can fire 50 rockets without having to reload. *In Doom 1 v1.5, the IDKFA cheat gives Doom II's Super Shotgun, and since its sprites aren't included in the WAD, the game will crash when slot 3 is selected. v1.6 doesn't allow the Shotgun to be selected at all after using the cheat. v1.666 fixes the cheat so that it only gives the super shotgun in Doom II. *In Doom 95, "DSDBOPN" (super shotgun's opening) sound was never actually used for some strange reason. Instead it uses "DSDBCLS" (super shotgun's closing sound). *If the reloading animation is watched closely, the Marine opens the super shotgun's breech with his left hand and immediately loads the shells... with his left hand. *In the ending of DOOM II , our hero is seen firing a weapon, with the gunshot firing like the Super Shotgun without the reloading sounds. This can hint that the developers expect the players to use the Super Shotgun as their de facto weapon. *The SSG was originally intended for the original Doom according to the Doom Bible concept by Tom Hall. Other id Software games After its introduction in Doom 2, the side by side double-barreled shotgun became a mainstay in both the Doom and Quake series. It serves as a slow reloading, but powerful close-range weapon. Doom 64 In Doom 64, the super shotgun fires much quicker, nearly as fast as the regular shotgun. It does not have the reloading animation that is present in the PC versions of Doom either, which is also the case with the normal shotgun's cocking animation. In addition, the gun knocks the player back a bit when fired. Quake series In Quake the Double-Barrelled Shotgun is the main close-range weapon. The rate of fire is noticeably higher in comparison to the Doom 2 Super shotgun. Quake II has the Super Shotgun with a rather unusual pump-action mechanism. In Quake III Arena, the double-barreled Shotgun is the only shotgun in the arsenal. Category:Weapons